


News From Great Smials

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: The Road Goes Ever On And On [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwelcome news comes from Great Smials to Brandy Hall mere months after the birth of the Master and Mistress’ youngest child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News From Great Smials

**Author's Note:**

> November 2015 - I’m not entirely sure how well it fits, but I couldn’t have a prompt like this without thinking back to one who I still miss and love very much. I can’t believe it’s been nearly a year. Tye-melin, Atto. Namárië.

  
“Master Brandybuck, sir? You’d best come, it’s the Mistress – ”

Gorbadoc Brandybuck had begun to nod off at his desk – a rumble in his stomach told him he’d missed elevenses, and for Broadbelt Brandybuck, _that_ wouldn’t do. When young Piper’s voice woke him, he froze. Had something gone wrong with the new babe? Children dying young was not unheard of in his wife’s family – he followed Piper Sandybank to the Mistress’ solar.

Mirabella was weeping, mumbling to herself as Asphodel walked round with baby Primula in her arms. “Papa,” Asphodel said, looking up, “thank goodness, Mama’s got a letter from Great Smials, she started babbling nonsense – “ 

“Not nonsense, Della love,” Gorbadoc replied as he drew close enough to make out his wife’s words. “It’s Elvish, your Granddad learned it from Gandalf.” He knelt by Mirabella. “Mira, my lass,” he said softly. “Tell me.”

“Ada…” Mirabella thrust the crumpled letter at him. Gorbadoc’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, and not only because it was empty. He knew what he would see even before he read it.

Thain Gerontius was dead. Dead, mere months after meeting his newest grandchild. Well, he had never been hale again after the Fell Winter. Still, people had said he would just about live forever – he had been Thain all Gorbadoc and Mirabella’s lives, and seen the births of all their children.

“Mama,” Asphodel knelt by Mirabella and placed Primula in her arms as the babe began to wail. She had prompted Mirabella to see to Primula, but as Primula nursed, the Mistress visibly calmed – though she still wept.

 

“Mira,” Gorbadoc said again, his voice thick with tears he’d never shed outside the presence of his wife and children. He’d lost his own father, just ten years previously – before the Fell Winter struck.

“Oh, Mira…I know. I understand.”    



End file.
